User talk:Kingdonfin
Im not exactly sure about your edit to the talk page of the Kakama image...I'll let you off. Juts odn't make an edit like that again.- [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 05:39, 26 January 2008 (UTC) thanks thank you for helping me with my airship page, i was having some trouble with storyline importence. by the way, do you know anything about Moto Hubs? Yea sure. Anything else is there anything else you want me to do? I need help badly alright how do you change your user page once you have edited it for the first time You click the record tab at the top of your page. if you need anything else then just ask me on my talk page (click on my name to go there), i like it when people do. the admins. will like you a whole lot more if you put the template:rating on your page. Panakalego 16:33, 4 February 2008 (UTC) What edits do I need to do? Can people please post here edits you want me to do, I need to get better and I want to help. Put as many as you like. 100 to 100,000,000. E.G *Iruini (Now done by Kingdonfin) The real thing below. *Metus - Preferablly the personality section (I made a suggestion on his talk page if you're unsure) -[[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!! Toa Hagah Edits Your edits to the Toa Hagah's individual articles seem to be like they're taken straight from a book or comic, please summarize or paraphrase if you're adding information. OsmiuMap 06:54, 13 December 2008 (UTC) ok thanks, they were not but that is how I was gathering the info. Edits What you add is either irrelevant or way too logical to be added. That is why I remove information. [[User:Racht|'Racht']] 05:21, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Ok sorry, I suddenly realised. Im soo sorry. Leaked names You're not in trouble or anything because you probably didn't realize this, and it was such a long time ago that I can't punish you anyway, but the names you added to the Bionicle Sets page about a month ago were leaked names. See Bionicle:Site Rules#Spoiler Policy|here for our policy on leaked names... Yeah, I have no idea how you got those through without anyone noticing, and you're lucky you did or else you would've been in big trouble... But no worries, just don't do it again, okay? ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 05:28, 16 December 2008 (UTC) What are leeked names? :Leaked names are names of sets that Lego didn't want us to find out about yet. They are "leaked" onto the Internet illegally by retailers who want to build excitement for the coming set line. So it's a pretty big deal. We don't want our wiki to perpetuate the illegal actions, so we completely refuse to host leaked names, especially names of 2009 summer sets before the winter sets are even widely available yet. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 05:38, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Ok thank you so much for telling me, I sorry, I will not make that mistake again. P.S. Thank you, I want to do well. :No problem. And thanks for being so apologetic and compliant about it; sometimes we get people who put up spam just to be annoying, so I'm glad to see you aren't one of them. =) Hey do you think you could give me a project on lots of pages! Please. ::Ugh? [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 05:48, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Well not lots but like 1 or 2? I believe on the mainpage there is a list of things to do.-- Bioniclepediapodcaster24 ( Talk ) I'm rereading New Moon! It rocks! 17:39, 16 December 2008 (UTC) :There is a link right here-- Bioniclepediapodcaster24 ( Talk ) I'm rereading New Moon! It rocks! 17:41, 16 December 2008 (UTC) I have done all the stuff on turaga vakama and I do not know anyting about the other 2. [[User:Kingdonfin|'Kingdonfin]] Ok. Also, I must remind you that this is a talkpage where others leave messages to you. Please respond on the other users talkpage. Thanks-- Bioniclepediapodcaster24 ( Talk ) I'm rereading New Moon! It rocks! 23:44, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Copying Please stop copying information from other Wikis. Thank you. [[User:Racht|'Racht']] 04:55, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Email Sure, you can email me whenever you want. =) Just click here. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] (BPAd ) 07:59, 18 January 2009 (UTC) New Bionicle Wiki Hello everyone, if you are reading this do you think you could please join my new Bionicle wiki. Here it is http://bioniclereviews.wikia.com . Thank you for your time. Is this another bionicle wiki or a bionicle review site? I followed the link but I don't see many reviews, it looks at lot like an information source on the storyline, not the setline as you said... -[[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] What was I drinking when I wrote this?!!!! I'd join if it was an entire review site and not a site on the bionicle story line. That is why this wiki exists. I've seen the page called "atakus reviews". It looks promising and I would join if there were less actually stuff on the story and more reviews, otherwise I would feel guilty about working for two differnt bionicle sites. Yours looks promising but I don't want yours to turn out like Wiki Magna (see Magna|here) It kind of has a similar situation where this site will find out and ask why you made another bionicle wiki when 2 (or 3 including wikia magna) already exist.-[[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] What was I drinking when I wrote this?! Ok then! It just looks like another bionicle wikia froom the outside! In that case I will join if you want!-[[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] What was I drinking when I wrote this?!!!! No problem my friend!-[[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] What was I drinking when I wrote this?! The vandal He's been taken care of, don't worry about it. And for future reference, please don't talk about vandals - they enjoy the attention. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 05:22, 31 January 2009 (UTC) :Hey, that's cool. You're getting new people to your site! By the way, you need to put a at the end of your sig. It makes all the text after your comment small. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] (BPAd ) 05:15, 3 February 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, your sig is awesome, the color is nice, and what you say at the end is funny. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] (BPAd ) 05:20, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Sounds Good Fine with me. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 21:43, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Yeah Yeah! We're the only ones there these days. As far as I know Jollun has been taking a break for about a month now, (He's giving Wallace & Gromit Wiki some funny looks!) Atukam said he had too much homework and was going to be off until Friday... he said that 3 weeks ago. I have no clue where A1219 is! With nobody there I'm losing editting spirit! I'll stay no matter what! Though I might have to diminish my actvity in a month or two to start studying for my exams! !-[[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] What was I drinking when I wrote this?! If you're sayiing should we get rid of any spoilers then I stronly agree! We could lose our link to here, be frowned upon by lego, and become generally unpopular with some users. [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!! NO!!! That unfair! Should we have a rule where if there are an equal number of candidates we just pull a name out of a hat? I swear I won't be biased! [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!! Sure! :-] I can do it now if you want! [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!! Ok, this month's candidates are: *You *Me *Daiku [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!! And the winner is... Daiku! :-O [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!! Pokemon Crater Wiki Hi, you must be remembering me (from Pokemon Crater Wiki). Actually you havent been coming on the site for a few weeks now so I found out that you are active on this wiki. I have created a few more pages but I want to discuss some matters so that I can do editing better and faster. Can you check your pokemon crater wiki talk page for my discussion and leave a reply in mine. I havent been editing for a week my self but my exams are about to get over so I will be editing very soon. Please reply on my talk page on Pokemon Crater Wiki.Deshkap 2006 18:56, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Nominate Hi Kingdonfin, do you think that I am good for being a rollbacker? Could you go to the Requests for adminship page and give your opinion??? Thanks --[[User:Superbrutaka07|'Superbrutaka']][[User talk:Superbrutaka07|'07']] 11:30, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Hello Hello Kingdonfin you do know that The Ignika didn't land on bara magna check the trailer on youtube If you don't believe me ok. Also can you make some views here:Bionicle: Requests for adminship. Also do you want a membership in my team. if you do post in a team name please and ask any questions to Matoro1. Don't worry you can trust me. [[User:Master Toa|'Master']][[User talk:Master Toa|'Toa']] 17:49, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :I'm quite sure it's been confirmed otherwise, and how can you draw that conclusion from the movie trailer? The Ignika drives through space and approaches a planet confirmed to be Bara Magna, later you see when he lands on that same planet. ata ui (BP Admin) 17:54, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Hi If you have free time can you visit this website http://extremebionicles.wikia.com/wiki/Bionicle_sets_and_creations_Wiki Tense Just so you know, we write in past tense here, meaning "Vastus is the Prime..." is incorrect. Just saying. ata ui ([[wikia:c:bionicle|'TBW Bureaucrat']]) 09:23, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :Might as well tell you that the past tense policy also means that (formerly), (deceased), (current), etc. isn't allowed... ata ui ([[wikia:c:bionicle|'TBW Bureaucrat']]) 09:31, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::Now that you tell me... ata ui ([[wikia:c:bionicle|'TBW Bureaucrat']]) 09:34, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :::Good bye. ata ui ([[wikia:c:bionicle|'TBW Bureaucrat']]) 09:39, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Re:Gallon O' Milk Well, don't worry. As long as M1 don't agree, no one is going to get unblocked. And I'm not sure of what to do. I want to believe him, but I'm afraid I can't. ata ui (The BIONICLE Wiki Bureaucrat) 21:27, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :Thanks, in what way? That I respect the opinion of my fellow administrators, that I don't trust vandals even though I want to believe it when they say they regret it, or both? I'm just curious. ata ui (The BIONICLE Wiki Bureaucrat) 21:31, 13 July 2009 (UTC) ::Daiku is the siteleader, but he's away for the summer. So we have no siteleader at the moment. But I and M1 are the most active admins, and I took over as bureaucrat after Daiku, so I guess I am the nearest to a siteleader at the moment. ata ui (The BIONICLE Wiki Bureaucrat) 21:50, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :::OK, but isn't that a bit tiring? Anyways, your contributions are appreciated. ata ui (The BIONICLE Wiki Bureaucrat) 22:02, 13 July 2009 (UTC) ::::OK, I'm logging off now. ata ui (The BIONICLE Wiki Bureaucrat) 22:05, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Stuff!! We seem to have a lot in common! We both live in NZ, we are both 12, both love Bionicles, both like Tarix XD... Where in NZ are you?? Because if you are in my city... or just the general North Island.. Post on my talk page with a reply. :D I am in Hamilton, and was born there, but my grandmother lives in Levin XD [[user:Jimbob1|'Jimbob1']]Talk at me!{Always Believe} Form 2. Are u my long-lost twin bro or something?? [[user:Jimbob1|'Jimbob1']]Talk at me!{Always Believe} Creating a wiki You know how to create a wiki, right? Well, I want to create one, it has nothing to deal with Bionicle, but it still might interest you. Here's the idea, a wiki about active Philosophy (Yes, I'm very interested in Philosophy), which means debate, discusion, that sort of thing, but its not suposed to be a forum. Its kinda hard to explain the idea, but I will work on that in a word document, but for now, can you explain me how to create a wiki, how it turns out, that kind of information, oh an maybe someone who can tell me moreEeneend 15:31, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :*jumps into the yet non-existing discussion* Um... Debate... Discussion... Those thing can quite easily turn into argues... Not good. Well, I just wanted to say that. *disappears* Mata Nui 15:46, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Akamia(Talk)( ) Yes.--Akamia(Talk)( ) 10:16, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Please vote here.[[User:Andrew1219|'Andrew']][[User Talk:Andrew1219|'1219']]: [[w:c:extremebionicles|'BSCW']] B'crat;[[w:c:legobionicle|'TBW']] Rollbacker { }{[[w:c:extremebionicles:Columbus|'My Awsome MOC']]}